


Mine and mine only

by Robronfan94



Category: Ballum, EastEnders
Genre: Baby Boy Kink, Daddy Kink, M/M, Punishment, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, orgasm denied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Ben is Callum’s and Callum’s only. Sometimes he needs to be reminded of that.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 40





	Mine and mine only

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever work like this.....

Callum stormed towards the car lot after being told by Lola that Ben had a flirty customer with him who wouldn’t leave but Ben wasn’t helping matters.

”Callum?” Ben was shocked when he saw Callum stood in front of him face like thunder.

”Home now! Move it!” Callum hissed in that tone that Ben knew not to say no to.

Leaving all his things behind Ben ran out of the car lot and ran towards his home. Callum had to stop himself from lamping the man one he galred at him before walking out.

Ben was sat naked on the sofa waiting for Callum to come home. He knew he was in trouble.

He heard the door slam.

”Callum?”

Ben looked up at Callum.

”He had no respect at all.”

”Who?” Even though Ben knew who he meant.

Callum stepped closer to Ben pulling him up roughly.  
  


“Flirting with you. Practically bending over backwards for you. He had no respect for what’s mine.”

Ben swallowed the lump that was forming.

”What’s yours?”

Callum looked Ben up and down before his eyes fell on Ben’s lips.

”You are mine.” Callum dragged his thumb accros Ben’s bottom lip.

”You’re mouth is mine.” Callum moved his hand further down.

”Your body is mine.”

Callum’s hand trailed further down until it was cupping Ben’s bulge. Ben’s eyes fell shut at Callum’s touch. “Your cock is mine.”

”It’s yours.”

”Good boy. You’re learning but you still need to be punished.”

”Even if I’m really sorry?”

”You know the rules Ben. You make me mad you need to be taught a lesson.”

Ben did. Ever since the first night Callum had punished him for speaking out of turn with Keanu Ben had learnt never to make Callum mad but he did enjoy this.

”What do I need to do?”

Callum didn’t answer instead he grabbed Ben by the arm and pulled him into the bedroom.

”Stand there and don’t move!” Callum locked the door and pinned Ben against it before walking over to the locking chest and getting the riding crop out catching Ben’s eyes going wide.

“Bend over the bed and stick your arse out.” Ben did what he was told.

Callum stroked the riding crop before going up to his boyfriend.

Holding the sex toy in the air Callum took a good look at Ben’s arse before slapping the toy against him.

“Who do you belong to?” Callum questioned when Ben didn’t answer he gave another smack this time with more force.

”I said who Ben?”

“You... I belong to you... please.” Callum ignored him before giving Ben 7 more smacks.

On the 10th one Ben’s arse was nice and red the bruises already forming. Callum laughed.

“Who do you want?” Callum pulled Ben’s hair roughly so Ben was looking up.

”You.. Daddy please...“ Ben tried to turn his head so he could look at Callum.

”Don’t you dare! Flirty boys like you don’t deserve to see what’s happening!”

Callum spread Ben’s legs wide and apart before pumping his own cock so it was nice and hard while pushing his fingers into Ben’s hole.

Ben was getting desperate now. Callum had been fucking him for what felt like hours and he made no move to let Ben come. Ben was now pinned against the wall as Callum pounded into him harder and harder.

”You love my cock yeah? You love your daddy’s cock don’t you? Love how it makes you feel?”

”Yes daddy please. I love you cock.”

”You only want daddy’s cock don’t you?”

”Yes yes please.” Ben moaned.

Callum removed the hand that was on Ben’s hip and brought it round to Ben’s face.

Ben took Callum’s fingers in his mouth sucking them and biting down gagging when Callum pushed them in and out.

Callum came into Ben’s hole before taking Ben’s cock and pumping it up when he felt Ben was close he let go and sat on the bed.

“What.... what are you doing?” Ben whimpered.

”Relaxing we’re done.” Callum said before getting his phone out.

Ben looked at Callum in wide horror. He didn’t think Callum would leave him like that.

The last time he had it made Ben into a nervous wreck.

Getting on his knees Ben crawled towards Callum head bowed and hands behind his back.

“Cal.. Please. Daddy.”

”Oh so now it’s please. There was no please when you weren’t telling that man to leave.”

Ben gripped his cock.

”What do you want?.”

Callum threw his phone down on the bed before shrugging.

“I want you to apologise.”

“Im sorry... I’m so sorry. Please.”

Callum smirked before swinging his legs around so he was sat on the edge of the bed. He ran a hand threw Ben’s sweaty hair.

“What did you learn?”

”That I’m yours. Only yours. No one else can have me.”

”What do you need?” Ben looked up his eyes wet with the need to come.

“I need you.... please... I’ll be good daddy. Il be so good for you.... I promise.. I’ll be a good boy. I’ll be so good.”

”You learned your lesson?”

“Yes daddy. I did. I promise.”

”Tell me you love me.”

Ben crawled forward head resting against Callum’s thigh.

”I love you so much daddy. Only you. Just you no one else.”

”Tell me who’s baby boy you are?”

”Your baby boy daddy. I’m yours. Your baby. Your little boy. No one else’s. Only daddy’s.”

Callum leaned down and kissed Ben before wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him onto the bed.

He lay Ben down before taking his cock in his mouth and sucking hard it didn’t take Ben long to cum.

Callum pressed a kiss to the head of Ben’s cock before crawling up to his lover.

“I love you sweetheart.”

Ben nodded before laughing “Wow. That was intense.”

“You got some cum on the sheets again Ben.”

”That was your fault not mine!” Ben argued.

”You ok though?” Ben smiled at Callum.

”Perfect. You?”

”Grand. Sorry for hurting you though.”

”I should have listened. But I’m yours.”

”I’m yours too although next time I may have to use a different toy.” Callum winked.

”Next time it’s your turn!”


End file.
